thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode One: Seismic Showdown!
Setting: The crowd roars in awaited anticipation as the finalists for the Senior Championship Tournament enter from opposite gates in the massive arena. The male Trainer stands on the platform and faces the female Trainer as she steps onto the platform as well. Aiden: "Jessica, its been awhile." Jessica: *Smiles to Aiden* ''"It sure has. Its been like seven years, right?" Aiden: "Yeah. So, you made it this far, huh?" Jessica: "Well, I hate losing. I see you made it this far too. I'm glad. I wouldn't want to beat anyone else for the championship title unless I was beating you." Aiden: ''*Chuckles to himself* ''"Likewise. It really is nice seeing you after all these years." Jessica: "You too. I really missed you while I was traveling the world." Arena Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have finally come down to our two final competitors! Their unwavering determination to beat the rest has shown to be true! Now this final showdown will decide who is the greatest Trainer in the world! Let the first match begin! Aiden: "Time to prove that I'm the best! ''*Arcs back and throws a Pokeball with incredible force. It opens and Sceptile appears onto the battlefield* ''"I won't hold back on you, Jessica!" Jessica: ''*Throwing a Pokeball as well* ''"I won't either! Show me just how strong you really are!" ''*Pokeball bounces off of the ground and opens. Blaziken comes out and roars with passionate rivalry* .'' Aiden: "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Jessica: "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" ''. Aiden: "Sceptile, you okay?!" .'' Jessica: "Sceptile's stronger than I thought." Aiden: "You bet Sceptile's strong! Sceptile, Leaf Blade again!" Jessica: "Blaziken, dodge and use Mega Punch!" ''. Aiden: How? How can Sceptile not land a single hit on Blaziken? No, I can't doubt myself. I trained with my Pokemon for seven years. I won't give in to her strength. ''"Sceptile, stand up! You're far from defeated!" ''. Jessica: "Sceptile?" Aiden: "Go, Sceptile! Quick Attack!" .'' Jessica: "Blaziken, be careful!" ''. Jessica: "Blaziken! Get back up! You're stronger than this!" .'' Aiden: "Giga Impact! Full strength!" Jessica: "Flame Charge!" ''. Jessica: "Our two Pokemon are evenly matched, I guess." Aiden: "Guess so. But you forget that Sceptile and I have a special bond that allows me to help it evolve even further!" Jessica: "I haven't forgotten. I developed this bond with Blaziken too!" Aiden: "Then let's see its full power! Sceptile, time to show them your Mega Evolved form!" Jessica: "I won't let you get ahead of me! Time to show you who's the strongest!" .'' Aiden: "Mega Sceptile, let's win this!" Jessica: "Mega Blaziken and I won't lose this first fight! No matter what!" ''. Sceptile: *Looks over shoulder at Aiden* Aiden: *Nods* ''"We'll win this. Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Jessica: "Blaziken, Fire Punch!" ''. Arena Announcer: "I don't believe it! So much action is happening that the entire arena is being blackened out from the sheer force of Sceptile's and Blaziken's attacks! Amazing!" Jessica: "Blaziken, where are you?!" Aiden: "Sceptile!" .'' Aiden: ''Even in Mega Evolution form, Sceptile's still evenly matched with Blaziken. Jessica: Aiden's Pokemon are stronger than I could have ever imagined. I wonder if he still remembers the note I left him when we were still in school. '' Aiden: "Sceptile, you've gotta get back up!" Jessica: "Come on, Blaziken! I know you can beat Sceptile!" ''. Aiden: *Returns Sceptile to its Pokeball* ''"You were strong out there, buddy. We'll just have to keep training harder." Jessica: ''*Returns Blaziken to its Pokeball* ''"Take a rest. You definitely earned it." Aiden: "Time to bring out our next match-up. You ready to lose this one?" Jessica: "As if. I'm gonna crush you on this one." Aiden: ''*Tosses his second Pokeball. It opens and Lucario emerges onto the battlefield* Jessica: "Lucario, huh? Alright. I can beat that easily." Aiden: "We'll just see about that." Jessica: *Throws another Pokeball. It opens and Mienshao appears onto the field* Arena Announcer: "And it looks like it's gonna be a battle between two Fighting-type Pokemon! I can only guess what they'll deliver to this second round!" Referee: "BEGIN!!!" Jessica: "High Jump Kick!" .'' Aiden: "Block it with Bone Rush!" ''. Aiden: "Close Combat!" Jessica: "Power-Up Punch!" .'' Aiden: "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" ''. Jessica: "Dodge and use Pound!" .'' Aiden: ''I have to beat her. I lost to her when we were kids, but I won't lose to her now! Not when everything rides on this victory! ''"Lucario, I refuse to let you lie down and accept defeat! I'll give you the strength you need to achieve victory!" Jessica: "What are you..." Aiden: ''*Changes the stones out from his bracelet. He touches it and ignites the tethers between Lucario's stone and his own. Lucario changes appearance and becomes stronger* ''"Mega Lucario, let's show them who's the strongest!" Lucario: ''*Faces Mienshao and smashes its fist together, creating a small blast of sonic energy to rupture the ground around its feet* Jessica: "Lucario can Mega Evolve too, huh?" Aiden: "Now you'll see his true power! Lucario, Close Combat!" .'' Aiden: "Now use Focus Punch to finish Mienshao off!" ''. Jessica: "Mienshao, are you alright?!" Mienshao: *Appears fainted from the impact* Referee: "The winner of the second round is Lucario!" Audience: *Cheers and applauds loudly* Aiden: "Yeah! We won!" Jessica: *Returns Mienshao and grabs another Pokeball* ''"You have grown stronger since the last time we battled. I expected that." Aiden: "Thanks. You ready to start the next round?" Jessica: "More than ready." ''*Tosses the Pokeball. It opens and Yveltal emerges from it* Aiden: *Gasps in shock* ''"That's...that's...Yveltal! But how did you manage to capture a legendary like Yveltal?!" Jessica: "It just takes skill." Aiden: ''Against a legendary like Yveltal, Lucario couldn't win. That fight from before has already drained Lucario of most of his strength. He won't last very long. Unless... *Smiles* ''"Lucario, get ready to Mega Evolve again!" Jessica: ''Having Lucario Mega Evolve twice? But, that'll only put a greater strain on Lucario's ability to fight. Aiden: *Touches the stone* ''"Mega Evolve, Lucario!" ''. Referee: "BEGIN!!!" Aiden: "Bone Rush!" .'' Jessica: "Yveltal, Steel Wing!" ''. Jessica: *Smiles* ''"Thought you could beat a legendary Pokemon, did you, Aiden?" Aiden: "Lucario, please drive on!" ''. Jessica: "But, Lucario should've fainted by now! How can Lucario keep fighting?!" Aiden: "Because my Pokemon don't give in until they've truly reached their limits!" Jessica: "Yveltal, Oblivion Wing!" .'' Aiden: "Lucario!" Lucario: ''*Faints and changes back to original form* Referee: "The winner is Yveltal!" Aiden: *Returns Lucario and clips the deactivated Pokeball back to his belt. He grabs a new Pokeball and activates it before throwing it. Flygon appears* ''"Now we can take Yveltal in the air!" Jessica: ''Does he keep forgetting that Yveltal's a legendary Pokemon or something? ''"You'll just put Flygon in the same position that Lucario was put in." Aiden: "We'll just see about that. Flygon's a little stronger than you might think she is." Jessica: "It's your choice. Yveltal, Steel Wing!" Aiden: "Flygon, Dragon Rush!" ''. TO BE CONTINUED...